It is often necessary to transport or store items, which may catch on fire, in containers. These items may comprise electrical and electronic equipment, medical equipment, batteries, computers, tablets, mobile phones, or other types of items which may catch on fire.
A system and method is needed to provide a fire-protection container to carry or store items which may catch on fire in order to prevent a fire, contain a fire, or retard a fire should one occur.